


Of Rainy Days and Rain in Games

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Fluff Week 2017, M/M, characters playing Animal Crossing, rated for some swearing to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: For Klance Fluff Week day 2 - Rainy DayKeith and Lance spend one rainy day having to be outside, and one rainy day staying at home playing games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble for day 2! I've always loved the thought of these two playing Animal Crossing together, and I thought it would be a perfect way to write about it a bit for this theme.
> 
> It's been a while that I tried to write in present tense, hopefully I didn't mess up too often ahaha I hope you enjoy!

The day started out with an overcast sky. Keith pondered if he could get away with just wearing his usual clothes and not bring an umbrella, true to his life motto of “yolo.” Because really, who knew if it actually would start raining or not?

But then Lance walked out of their bedroom bundled up in one of his favorite cozy sweaters—cobalt blue with a delicate cable-knit pattern—and turned to Keith, saying: “Get your rain coat, it’s going to pour down later.”

Keith was admiring how the sweater looked on his boyfriend but sighed as he heard his words. “Why? I don’t need a coat. It’s probably not gonna rain anyway.”

“Tell me, when have I ever been wrong about rain?” Lance asked, crossing his arms and looking challenging. “But fine, be that way. Don’t complain to me later about how you hate the rain.”

Keith hated to admit it, but Lance was right; for some reason, he always just _knows_ when there’s going to be rain, even if the weather reports say that there’s a low chance. It’s similar to how Keith can always tell when a heatwave and bright sunny days are approaching. It’s also true that Keith doesn’t like being caught in a downpour too much, unlike Lance who adores the rain.

So it was with a huff that Keith joined Lance at the coat rack to put his bright red raincoat over his black t-shirt and black-gray-red plaid shirt combo instead of his usual leather jacket. Lance was already putting on his cute rain boots with a kitten print (who knows how he got those in his size), sky blue to match with his own cute rain coat. Keith’s own boots are just a simple red with a black stripe at the top, and his coat doesn’t have any cute details, though Lance keeps saying how they should get matching ones. So far, that hasn’t happened yet.

They left the house to get to campus and Lance made sure that they also both had an umbrella.

 

Now, in the afternoon, with all his classes over and waiting for Lance to finish his shift at the coffee shop, Keith is glad that he listened to Lance in the morning. He just finished his own shift at the library, and as he steps out of the building, he groans at the downpour.

As Keith is walking across campus to the coffee shop, he’s wondering to himself if Lance will make some delicious coffee for him before they go back home. He isn’t freezing or anything—even in the coldest winter, his temperature is always pretty warm, unlike Lance’s—but he really wants some hot coffee now anyway.

He finally enters the shop, and Lance greets him with a smile and a wave. “Let me guess,” he says as Keith approaches him at the counter. “You want some coffee.”

“You know me well,” Keith says, pleased that he doesn’t even have to ask.

“Of course I do. Just like how I was right about the rain.” Lance chuckles and already starts making the coffee for Keith.

Keith huffs and grabs some paper napkins to dry his gloved hands.

Lance watches him with a roll of his eyes. “Why are you even wearing those when you’re not riding your bike?” he asks like so often.

And as always, Keith grins in reply. “You love it when I’m wearing my gloves, babe, don’t even deny it.” He is very pleased with the blush he gets in reaction.

“Just drink your coffee while I finish,” Lance grumbles as he slides over the finished drink.

“Sure.”

Keith turns to walk over and sit at a nearby table, but not before grabbing Lance by the collar for a quick kiss. The way Lance smiles against his lips never fails to make everything better. Even when he isn’t actually doing as badly as he acts at times.

Half an hour later, Keith has finished his coffee and Lance has joined him to leave. It’s still raining cats and dogs. But there’s a huge smile on Lance’s face, so Keith thinks it’s okay. Plus, when they get home, they can snuggle up on the couch or even have a bath with one of Lance’s fancy bath bombs together.

 

The next day it’s still pouring down, but it’s Saturday, and neither of them has any obligations today. As much as he’s usually the active type, Keith also really loves spending lazy days at home with his boyfriend. They slept in till 9, both reluctant to leave the warm comfort the other’s skin provided, but eventually they abandon their nest of blankets to get dressed.

Lance is making scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast while Keith starts the coffee maker and sets the table. Soon, they are sitting together at their small table in the living room to enjoy their meal.

“Soooo,” Lance says, “what are the plans for our lazy stay at home rainy day today?”

Keith thinks for a moment before he replies: “Today’s the fishing tourney in Animal Crossing, I want to win.”

“You’ve won the gold trophy like, a million times,” Lance points out. Keith just shrugs. Lance then says: “But that sounds really nice. Been a while that I had a nice long Animal Crossing session. Hey, maybe we could play some island tours again later!”

“Did you still need more of the mermaid set? Maybe they have some parts in my game again today.”

“Hmm… I think I have it complete, but if you’re already offering … having extra pieces can never hurt.”

“I’ve never seen someone so obsessed with having an entire house with just the same furniture set,” Keith says with a slow shake of his head. But it’s a fond gesture; Lance’s enthusiasm for the mermaid set and any other ocean and sea creature theme is very endearing.

“Hey, that’s not true!” Lance says in mock offense. “I also have a room with all the space related furniture!” Keith chuckles and Lance huffs. “And besides, you’re one to talk, you have multiples of all available swords in your house _and_ an entire gym. In your _main room_.”

“Yeah well, swords are awesome and so are gyms.”

Their lighthearted bickering continues until they’re done eating. They clear the table and put the dishes in the sink for later, then finally move to the sofa to play. Keith is sitting near the end, and Lance is leaning his back against the armrest with his legs sprawled over Keith’s lap. They both start up their games.

“Oh hey, it’s raining in my game!” Lance says excitedly.

“Oh, it’s raining in mine too,” Keith says. “What a coincidence. It rains out there, and it’s raining in both of our virtual towns all at the same time.”

“Obviously it’s because the game knows we’re in love and decided to sync to our real life location, too.” Lance grins.

“Sure.”

Keith ignores the flashing mailbox next to his mayor’s house—it’s probably just random letters from the villagers—and makes his character move to the main square to sign up for the fishing tourney.

Then, with his golden fishing rod equipped, he makes his way down to the beach. He is a man with a mission: he wants to win for sure, and the surefire way to do so was by catching a coelacanth. The coelacanth, also known as the rare as hell fish who only spawns when there’s rain or snow in the game, is one of the largest and Keith is pretty sure that none of the villagers would catch one. Victory is his. If the damn fish would spawn already!

He’s walking up and down the beach in endless circles, only to end up with nothing. He curses under his breath, to which Lance looks at him with a quizzical eyebrow.

“Having trouble catching fish?” Lance asks.

“The damn rain fish won’t spawn for me,” Keith grumbles.

“...don’t tell me you’re planning to use _that_ for the tourney,” Lance deadpans.

“That’s precisely what I’m planning.”

“Keith … That’s cheap. Give your poor cute animal friends a chance too.”

“I do what I want, and I want to win and nowhere does it say I can’t use the rarest, largest fish available.”

“You’re lucky there’s no restriction for which fish is wanted this time,” Lance points out. When Keith doesn’t reply, he continues: “And what’s even the use if you’re gonna win like that, where’s the _challenge_?”

“The challenge is that _this fucker won’t spawn for me_ ,” Keith mutters, voice laced with impatience.

“Tough to be you, I got like 10 in the past 15 minutes.” Lance grins. “I’m gonna be _so rich_ the next time a lazy camper shows up in my town.”

“What the heck? Why won’t they appear for me?!”

“Keith, you’re probably scaring it off with your angry cursing.”

“I’m not!”

Lance giggles at Keith’s muttered curses. He flips his 3ds shut and snatches Keith’s from his hand, ignoring the noise of protest. Just a moment later, he says: “Oh hey, look what we have here!” He gives the 3ds back to Keith. “There you go, now you can catch it.”

“Lance, what the hell, how did you _do_ that?!”

“I’m a mermaid, fish love me.” Lance returns to his own game with a grin.

“Just wait till it’s summer again and you’re crying because the tarantulas and scorpions keep stinging you, meanwhile I have never once failed to catch one.”

“Oh please, we both know that you’ll gladly take over to catch them for me because you love me.”

Keith opens his mouth to argue but knows that Lance is right. “Yeah, you got a point there. Don’t want you to get stung repeatedly.”

“My hero,” Lance swoons exaggeratedly.

Keith laughs. “You nerd.”

Lance laughs along with him.

They continue to play the day away. Even Lance, for a change, voiced no wish to run around in the rain even once the entire day. For Keith, this is what a perfect rainy day should be like. Warm and cozy at home, and spending it together having fun with the boy he loves.


End file.
